iWoohoo
by accidental laughter
Summary: Freddie catches Sam playing The Sims on his computer. She unknowingly presses the wrong button...
1. Make me a Sammich! Woohoo!

**WARNING:**

**Hello there, readers! Firstly, thank you for clicking on this story! It makes me extremely happy that you all enjoyed this so much. If you haven't noticed, I've taken down most of my older, poorly written stories. I had it in mind to delete this one too, but I just couldn't. It was my first story with high reviews, and I'll never forget it. **

**I'm just putting this warning here for all new readers to this story: It is poorly written and I'm sorry. That's what you get when you cross Microsoft Word with a thirteen year old ;-). Thanks to all nice reviews that made me continue, I owe any writing skills I may have now to you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. **

" So Mitch asked me to the prom, but I went with another cow instead! Moo hoo! " I rolled my eyes. Why did I ever find this show amusing? " We should go have a night on the farm! "

The TV beeped as I turned it off. I glanced at my watch.

" Well, its about time to make me a sandwich. "

I thought out-loud.

Seconds later, a familiar ring-tone started playing.

" _I-n-d-e-p-e-n-d-e-nt- do you know what that means? She got her own house, she got her own car two jobs work hard you a-" _

" What Sam? " I heard her laugh. " Wow, not very happy to hear from me huh? "

I sighed. " What do you want?"

She paused. " Well I was thinking, while your at it, make me a sammich too. "

" What are you talking about? How did you know I was even making a sandwich?"

" Well uh…I guessed?"

" Sam. How did you know I was making a sandwich?"

" I heard you! " she laughed again. " How in the world did you- oh no.. where exactly are you?"

Muffled giggles. " Sam? Where are you ?"

" In your room." I gasped loudly, running into my bedroom. When I tried to open the door, it was locked. " Sam, open up !"

" What's the magic word? " Sam said, in a sing song voice. " Open the freaking door Puckett! "

" Ooh! Freddie Benson! Watch your mouth! "

" Sam, seriously open the dang door. "

I heard the lock click, and shortly after Sam's face peeked around the door.

" Are you mad? " I pushed the door open, making her laugh even more.

" Sheesh all I wanted you to do was make me a sammich. "

I took a seat in my computer chair. Sure enough, it was still warm. I glanced at the screen, there were two people in a house, one was using the restroom.

" Sam, why are you playing the Sims? I believe I told you a million times that- oh my gosh! You made a Sim ME? "

She shrugged. " It seemed fun. Plus I made you marry a guy!" My eyes widened.

I looked at the screen again , sure enough, I was married to a guy named Phil. " Fine, then " I said, clicking ' make a new character' .

I didn't look back to see Sam's reaction, but I'm sure it wasn't happy. I was making a character exactly like her. " HA! How do you like that? " I pointed at the screen where Sam was busy getting married to a girl name Regina.

She growled and lunged for the mouse.

" No Sam, don't press that !"

Her eyes widened. " What does it do? "

She had clicked me, then the ' Woohoo ' button.

"Oh great, just great. Look what you did now!"

"Wait…oh no.. what are they doing? "

I sighed. " You' ll see."

"No .. no! get away from the bed !" She screamed at the computer.

She covered her eyes. " Make it stop!"

" I cant stop it you already made it happen!"

The computer made giggling noises. Soon after it…began, it was over.

Sam glared at me. " I would've rather done it with Regina." I rolled my eyes.

Then computer then started played the ' rock a bye baby ' song.

" Oh great, now we're having a kid."

"…Can we name it ham?"

**Haha I had fun writing this. **

**Sorry if it is kind of rushed. **

**If you don't understand it , I'm sorry. **

**Its kind of hard to understand if you haven't played the Sims. And I know on the Sims, you have to click ' try for baby' to actually have a baby, but I had to change it just a bit to make this story work. This might be a one-shot unless lots like it, if so I will continue it. I do have a few ideas in mind. Thanks for reading, **

**Denise**


	2. Carly is confused, Woohoo!

**Wow. I cannot believe all the reviews I got on the first chapter! Thank you so much! This is a new record, haha . Anyway, last night I was very ..thrilled at your responses so I was hard at work making another chapter. I hope you enjoy it =)**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Icarly. ( not even a little ! )**

**Carly's Point of View**

* * *

" Why are you watching this! Leave me be! I'm just a foot that hasn't been fed in forever! Go away!"

" Haha! Oh foot, why are you so angry?" I laughed at the newest episode of ' The angry foot ' on splash face.

" Join us next week, when the angry foot meets an excitable foot! "

The video cut to a commercial. " Hi I'm excitable foot. Wow is that a mole on your toe? Cool! I have a toe too! We should be best buddies! Oh my goodness, you're a foot too! Wow we have so much in common!"

I turned the computer off. I like The foot that whines better. I don't have any money! My back hurts! I'm hungry! Who doesn't want to watch a foot that whines?

" Knock knock"

It was Freddie. " Oh hey, what's up? " I asked, going into the kitchen to make me some lemonade.

" Nothing much….Uh, have you seen Sam?"

" Yeah, she came by earlier, asked if you had came by, sounded relieved when I said no then said ' laterz!' and left."

He looked frustrated " Okay. You think she'd be home? "

I stopped pouring lemonade. Why was he worried about Sam?

" Probably. Why do you ask? Did she take money from you again?"

He rubbed his neck looking guilty. " Uh, no . Just wondering .."

" Freddie , you know you can tell me anything right?"

He looked down. I walked back into the living room, carrying my lemonade.

" Yeah.. Well I better go now! "

" Wait, Freddie!"

Too late. The door slammed shut. Hmm. Sam wondering where Freddie is, Freddie wondering where Sam is…Something very fishy is going on here.

I grabbed my purse. " I'll be back later Spencer!"

" Front fray frout fery frong!" I laughed. Spencer's working on a new project. He calls it ' the art of painting with your mouth'. So I am guessing he said ' don't stay out very long.' Its either that or ' buy me a very pretty thong.' I'm really hoping it's the first one.

When I reached Freddie's door, I heard him and Sam arguing.

" Sam get over here and help me! The baby's crying, I'm late for work and Regina's been standing outside our door for ten minutes! "

" Hey, don't be letting Regina in! she slapped me yesterday! And its not just her that's causing problems! Yesterday Phil stole our newspaper! And just when I was thinking about getting a job! "

What? Okay, so apparently my friends are having secret meetings without me. Who's Regina? And ..Phil?

" Hello? Freddie? Its Carly…Uh.. You left your camera at my apartment!"

" Oh great. See what you did?"

"What do we tell her?"

" Well it cant be the truth! She'd Freak!"

" We cant keep her at the door all day!"

Minutes later, Freddie opened the door.

" Oh hey Carly! Thanks I must've left my camera there on accident. Okay then bye!"

He tried to shut the door, but I blocked it.

" Um, is Sam here? She wasn't at her house…"

" Uh, Well, she um…left a fat cake over here, so I told her to come get it because you know how my mom gets when she spots one of those ' unhealthy heart attacks in a wrapper' ." He spoke so quickly I could barely understand him.

" Well, may I come in?"

He looked around. " Sure, just let me move a few things around. The house is a mess!" he shut the door.

" Oh this is just great! Hide!"

" Where?" I heard Sam try to whisper.

" My room, get in there and take care of Amy while I talk to her."

" Don't you mean HAMY? Take care of HAMY?"

" Sam, we are not naming our kid Hamy! I don't want people to eat her!"

" Yes we are, I already named her that!"

" Sam! Uh okay just get in my room."

I could still hear them arguing.

" Okay, its all good. Come in!"

I walked inside, taking a look around. The house was spotless, I have no idea how he could get away with saying his house was messy.

" Where's Sam? "

He looked shocked that I remembered. " What do you mean? "

" You said you invited her to get her fat cake."

" Oh yeah.. Um Sam? Did you get that fat cake? " Freddie shouted .

" No I don't see it! " she shouted back.

" Well, uh , I better go help her with that. It was nice talking to you! "

I shook my head. " Freddie I am not stupid. I know about you and Sam." His eyes widened. " Why didn't you tell me you were dating? "

I heard Sam gagging in the other room.

" No, Carly you've got it all wrong. You see Sam's over here because-"

" I PUSHED THE WOOHOO BUTTON!"

Freddie covered his face with his hand.

" What? " This is getting more confusing by the moment.

Sam came out of Freddie's room, carrying a fat cake.

" Sam, where did you get that? " he asked, pointing to the cake.

" I know where your secret stash is Benson. Mama has a nose like a dog. "

" Hello! Still here! Still confused!"

" Well you see Carly, I was watching girly cow when I found out that Sam was in my room. So of course I ran in there to make sure she hadn't destroyed anything, and what do I see? Her on my computer playing The Sims. So I tried to grab the mouse but she grabbed it before I could and then she- "

" I pressed the woohoo button. " Sam said, taking another bite out of her fat cake.

" So yeah, and now we have a kid. I am trying to get her to take care of the baby but she is too lazy. "

" So who is Regina? And Phil?"

"Oh, Phil's my husband." Freddie said.

" And Regina's my wife." Sam said, smiling.

I shook my head. Maybe I was better off not knowing.

" Well then, now that that's all cleared up, I better get back home. Spencer told me not to stay out too long. Bye!" I rushed out the door and back into my apartment where Spencer was waiting for me.

" Did you get the thong?"

_Weirdest day ever._

* * *

**Haha, I quoted Logan from zoey101 on the last line there. This was really fun to write. I might have one more chapter left, if you think this is good enough lol. Thanks for reading, and mainly reviewing =)**

**-Denise**

_' but darling you are the only exception'_


	3. Hamy's turning two! Woohoo!

**Wow =) I am extremely happy. This is for :**

**ILuvNathanKrEsS- Thanks for reading my story and for the awesome reviews!**

**Midnight-Bluexx-Thanks! And I hope this update was quicker than you expected! Lol**

**Seddielovergrl- Thank you very much! I'm happy you thought it was funny!**

**IronishRose- Thanks! =) hope you like this one too!**

* * *

**And thanks for all the other reviews I got from:**

**Arianna4President**

**Boris YeltsinBlackRose7894**

**felicarlyia**

**Jenna-Mckenzieloveseddie**

**Babewivbrains**

**I just hope this chapter meets your expectations, lol. And i updated really quick because i was so inspired! I was going to put a chapter up yesterday, but that seemed kinda..desperate, if that makes sense , hah.**

**I don't own icarly! Though I wish I did!**

* * *

It was a very quiet day in the Shay household. Spencer was busy making spaghetti tacos. And Carly was sleeping peacefully on the couch. You could even hear the cute chirping of a bird outside the window.

" Carly! Hamy's turning two! She's a toddler! You HAVE to come see this! "

Carly jumped up from her spot on the couch.

" Sam! Why did you wake me up to tell me your virtual kid is turning two? wasnt she just born like three days ago? "

Sam thought for a moment. " Because? I don't know how but she's so adorable! cuter than a puppy! "

" You do realize your saying that you think Freddie and you have a cute baby right?"

" Oh be quiet! And get over here!" Sam yelled, running out the door and into Freddie's apartment.

" What are you talking about? When did Sam and Freddie had a baby?" Spencer asked, placing the spaghetti tacos on the counter.

"Its on the Sims. Do you want to go over there and see it? Believe me, when something happens on that game they wont stop bugging you until you go over there and look at it. "

Spencer shook his head in agreement, and they headed to Freddie's.

* * *

" Blow out the candles Hamy! " Sam yelled at the screen like the virtual baby could hear her.

The cute baby that looked like Sam and Freddie combined, smiled as she blew out the candles. Freddie's character placed her on the ground , and soon she transformed into a toddler.

" Finally, I got tired of changing her diapers. " Sam said, turning to Carly.

" Uh, you know Sam, now you have to potty train her , right? " Freddie asked Sam, who was looking at him angrily.

" Why cant she just learn herself? I did! Heck, I practically taught Melanie! "

Carly and Freddie exchanged glances.

" Um..Freddie? I think I pressed the wrong button.."

Freddie turned to Spencer who was at the computer. " No! don't "

Too late.

" What does woohoo mean?"

* * *

**Haha! Cliff hanger! I have always wanted to do that.. Anywho =) I will continue this story tomorrow maybe. Have a nice rest of the day! Oh and the name Hamy is a combined form of Ham and Amy. ( since Freddie and Sam couldn't decide )**

**-Denise :P**


	4. Spencers got a baby too! Woohoo!

Thanks for the reviews =) I enjoyed them. Sadly, I think this story has came to an end. Thanks for all the reviews, And don't forget to read my other stories. I am about to upload a new one today. And I hope you like this one, since I did end on a cliff hanger! don't hate me! Hah

**I don't own icarly . This is in Spencer's point of view.**

* * *

" Oh, so that's what Woohoo means " I laughed, looking back at the shocked expressions on Sam and Freddie's face.

" Wow Spence . I never would've thought you'd be a father. "

I smiled. " Yeah, when did you start liking this chick anyway? " Carly asked me, shaking her head. " I mean, I knew you had a crush on her but making a character of her on the Sims and having a baby? I think that's going too far. "

" Hey, if Sam and Freddie could, I can too! , and besides how was I supposed to know what woohoo meant? "

Sam scoffed. " Hey , its not like I meant to ! "

" I guess we all make mistakes " Freddie said, looking kind of sad.

I stood up. " Lets all go to the groovy smoothies, I'm buying! "

They all cheered as we headed out into Freddie's living room.

" Hey, I invited Claire to come over and enjoy some home cooking tonight! Wouldn't it be so romantic if I showed her our baby? "

" Spencer! "

" Okay okay, I get it! " I laughed.

* * *

I slurped my smoothie loudly.

" I think we should send her to a private school "

" Private school? If I wanted to do that I would've named her Melanie "

Freddie shook his head. " Sam, if we want our kid to have a good future we have to think about this "

" Mama thinks about her kid all the time, and besides- Whoa whoa whoa, hold on a second Benson. Our Kid? "

He was trying not to smile. " Well it kind of is! "

Sam just shook her head.

I glanced at Carly, who was thinking the same thing I was.

" Guys, stop fighting like a married couple, especially about a baby! People are going to assume stuff. "

Sam and Freddie both looked around, blush lighted their cheeks.

" See Carly" I said, placing my hand on her shoulder. " This is why your not dating for till College. " She laughed, and Freddie and Sam joined her.

* * *

_Little did they know, that on a computer far from the groovy smoothies, Someone was creating Sims characters named Carly._

_And Nevel._

" Yes! My dream of marrying Carly has finally came true! " Nevel laughed evilly.

" Whoa, what does this button do? "

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I have decided that this is the last .Thanks for sticking with me through all this. I hope it made you laugh.**

**Love you guys! :P**

**-Denise**


	5. Epilogue Family reunion! Woohoo!

Wow. I was shocked at the MASSIVE reviews I got for the last chapter of ' iWoohoo '

**I was kinda disappointed, because many of you missed the part where I said " This story has come to an end, and this is the last chapter " But oh well =)**

**Since I know many of you thought this story would be continued, I decided to have an epilogue.**

**So I am here to inform you that this is the last chapter of iWoohoo . I have moved on to other stories . Sorry if this disappoints my wonderful reviewers =)**

**I seriously love you all. And thanks, I love reviews =)**

**Hope you enjoy the VERY last installment of ' iWoohoo '**

* * *

" Spencer are you ready yet? " Carly yelled, using her hands as a megaphone.

Just as soon as she spoke, Spencer was coming down the stairs. His hair was neatly jelled back and he was wearing his famous black and white tux.

" Don't I look dashing? " Spencer smirked. Carly opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. " No need to remind me, I already know. " he flipped the collar of the tux.

" All right handsome, enough bragging. Lets get over to Freddie's before he has to leave again. "

Spencer looked sad. " Seems like he's always busy. You sure he can only stay in Seattle for one day? "

Carly tried to smile, but Spencer knew it was forced.

" Yeah, he has to be back in New York by noon tomorrow. "

" I never knew Freddie would be such a busy man "

Spencer held the door open for Carly, as they went into Freddie's Mom's apartment.

" Has Sam got here yet? " Carly glanced at Miss Benson. She shook her head. " No, I'm afraid not. I don't know why she had to take a separate plane just to get here. "

Carly shook her head. " I know how it is, sometimes airports just don't listen to you " She chuckled, as if she was remembering a past experience.

She heard a knock at the door.

" Sam, come on in ! "

" Is there ham ? " Same old Sam.

" Of course, get in here! "

" Fat cwake " A little voice mumbled, followed by Sam " Don't worry, I know where the secret stash is!

"No .."

" Caprice just get your butt in there! "

Sam walked into The Bensons apartment, followed by a young girl who looked to be about two. She had long blonde hair with very dark brown eyes.

" Ah Sam, you made it! I was afraid you never would! " Carly stood up, giving her best friend a hug.

" Carls you worry too much. I told you yesterday when you called that I was on my way. "

" I know, I just haven't seen you in forever! " Carly giggled, giving Sam a huge bear hug.

" Whoa , watch it . Wouldn't want to smother the baby would ya ? " Carly's eyes widened at Sam's belly , then back to her face.

" Your having another baby!" Sam shook her head yes, and Carly and Sam began screaming girlishly.

Their screaming was interrupted by Freddie slamming the door open with a fearful look in his eyes.

" What's going on? " Freddie looked around the room for an intruder. When he couldn't find any, his eyes went to Sam, then Carly.

" Oh Sam! You told her! I thought we were waiting to tell her together! " He looked Sad.

" Daddy! " The young girl ran to Freddie, engulfing him in a huge hug. He lifted her up and placed her on his side.

" Hey Caprice! Daddy missed you! "

Her lower lip stuck out . " No gift? " Sam laughed, and Freddie rolled his eyes.

" Yeah yeah, here it is " Freddie handed Caprice a fuzzy pink pig toy.

Her eyes lit up. " Bacon! " She quickly climbed off Freddie, and sat down on the floor, playing with her new toy.

" You just had to tell her where bacon comes from. " He shook his head disapprovingly at Sam, her smile grew.

" Oh I knew I heard your voice Freddie! How are you? Do you need help with the kids? Is Sam treating you okay? Have you been to your doctors lately? You know you're supposed to have yearly check ups If you want to-" Mrs. Benson suddenly re-appeared , rambling on and on about his health.

" Mom, I'm fine. And since Sam didn't tell _you _yet. Any time is as good as any. "

She placed her hands on his shoulders. " I knew this would happen. Your marriage is falling apart. That's why I redid your room for you! "

Freddie gasped. " Mom! No! My marriage is going fine! " She sighed. " Oh okay. What is it you need to tell me then? "

Freddie placed a hand on Sams belly, and looked back at his mother, his smile growing. " Your going to have a grandson "

This time it was Spencer's turn to scream.

" Good Job Freddie! " Spencer shouted, hi-fiving him. " Yeah, and we're naming him after you Spencer. "

Spencer jumped up. " Me? Seriously!"

Sam finally spoke up. " Well, not exactly. we're naming him Space. "

" Well I'm proud of you Freddie. Its good to know your name will be passed on. " Mrs. Benson looked happy.

* * *

Sam, Freddie, Caprice, Carly, Spencer, and Mrs. Benson were playing charades, when they heard a knock at the door.

" Spencer? Its Claire, sorry I'm late , I got held up at work. "

Spencer jumped up, opening the door for his girlfriend.

" Its okay, you didn't miss too much except for the fact that Sam and Freddie are - " his voice was cut off by her lips.

" Nope didn't miss much, come in! " Claire laughed.

" so what's going on here ?" she asked, glancing around the room.

Sam and Carly were playing with Caprice, while Mrs. Benson was massaging Sams shoulders ( She told her it would ' help the baby ' ) Freddie was busy looking at his old computer. " Oh my gosh come here! You have to see this! " Freddie's voice was filled with excitement. Everybody gathered around his computer.

" What is it Fredalupa, Mama needs to get back to her massage. "

" Look, its that game we used to play. " Carly pointed at the Screen. " Yeah, there's Hamy! "

Everybody looked at the once young Hamy, who was now an adult . Sam and Freddie's Characters were busy watching TV. " And look Spence! Dice is a teenager now! "

" Who's Dice? " Claire asked raising her eyebrows and looking at Spencer .

" uh…our kid? " Claire laughed. " You made a character of me on the Sims and we had a baby? How romantic " She was clearly being sarcastic. " That's what I said! " Carly and Claire exchanged glances.

" Wow, I cant believe this game brought us all together. " Carly shook her head. " Yeah" Sam agreed. " I cant believe it was just four years ago that we were playing this. " She looked down. " I kinda miss Seattle. Weird people watching the streets at night, Gibby and his insanely weird belly dances. Even lewburt! "

Everybody shook their heads in agreement. " I'm glad we had this family reunion. I really missed you guys. " Sam hugged Carly once more.

* * *

Mrs. Benson heard another knock at the door. _oh well, since the kids are all busy catching up _She thought to herself as she opened the door.

" Hello Mrs. Benson! Does Carly happened to be here by any chance? "

" Uh, yeah but-" He pushed her aside, and rushed through the house.

" Carly! " Carly's eyes widened in shock. Spencer glanced at Claire nervously.

" Nevel? " Carly shrieked. " What are you doing here ? "

" I came to the family reunion, since I am family also. " Carly screamed even louder. " Since when? "

" Since we had a cute little baby together that I named Nevel Jr. "

Nevel pointed to his laptop, where a young boy was jumping on his bed. The character that played Nevel was busy making out with the Carly character.

Carly covered her eyes. " Why? "

" I was making us get married when I spotted a very suspicious button. So, I investigated, and learned something very shocking."

" What is he going on about ? " Sam whispered in Freddie's ear, he chuckled. " He pressed the Woohoo button. "

" Oh"

Carly grabbed Nevels computer, and threw it out the door. " Get out! " Nevel gasped. " My baby! I will get you for this Carly Shay "

Carly slammed the door.

" Wow Carls, I taught you well. " Sam nudged Carly in the ribs. Freddie laughed. Everyone gathered around the computer again.

. " Well, I guess one more wouldn't hurt. " Freddie winked at Sam as he pressed a familiar button. Sam covered Caprice's eyes.

* * *

**Wow, I have worked on this for Hours! I hoped you liked it. This was the LAST chapter. I really am happy and sad at how this ended. They are all grown up!**

**I wasn't sure if I should end it this way, or …well I had another idea but OH WELL.**

**Haha, anyway, please subscribe to me so you will know about all my other stories. **

**And check out the story ' iSecret ' iLove it- lol**

**And for the last time ever, I want to thank my wonderful reviewers. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**I love you guys! =)**

**-Denise**


End file.
